godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Titanomachy
The Second Titan-God War was set in motion by Kratos, who sought revenge for his abuse and betrayal by the Gods of Olympus. History Prologue After Kratos, through the guidance of Gaia, killed the Sisters of Fate and attempted to slay Zeus, he returned to the time of the Great War and took the Titans to his time. He then led an assault on Olympus, where the Gods were preparing to battle the white-skinned slayer of Gods. Start of the Battle Although stunned by the sight of the Titans climbing the mountain, the Gods recovered quickly and rallied their forces to defend Mount Olympus. Helios calls upon his Fire Steeds to join the fray and Hermes jumps off the ledge and runs down the mountain using his winged boots. Hades also leapt into battle, using his chains to swing off the roof of the dias on which he stood. Zeus looks to Hercules who commands a large number of soldiers to attack Gaia and Kratos. Zeus remains in the temple, overlooking the battle between the Titans and the Gods. Poseidon leaps down the mountain, smashing right through the Titan Epimetheus' chest and causing him to fall into the water at the base of the mountain. Poseidon morphed into his watery form and begins to single-handedly to destroy the Titan army by having his Hippocampi pull them off the mountain. Attacking Gaia gained the attention of Kratos, however. Kratos fended off the Hippocampi attacking Gaia. After a long battle with the enormous Sea God, Kratos managed to knock Poseidon out of his watery construct, then killed him, gouging out his eyes and twisting his neck. The sea god's death led to a massive flood that drowned much of Greece. Gaia and Kratos then reached the summit of the mountain, and the former attempted to trap Zeus within the dias so he could not escape, leaving Kratos to deal with him. After a brief exchange of words, Zeus, fed up with Kratos' insolence and need for vengeance, attacked him with a powerful blast of lightning, as Gaia lunged forward to grab the King of the Gods before he could strike. However, she was not fast enough, and the force of the lightning bolt blasted them both off the mountain. On the way down, Gaia managed to get a hold on the mountain and attempted to rescale it. Kratos, still on her back, started to slip off, but Gaia refuses to aid him, proclaiming that his usefulness had run out. Betrayed yet again, Kratos swore vengeance on both Zeus and Gaia as he fell into the Underworld. Kratos' Return and Genocide of the Olympians With the help of Athena's astral form, Kratos started working his way out of the Underworld while being taunted by Hades, and was on a quest to find the Flame of Olympus, a immensely magical blue fire which housed the power to kill a God. Eventually, the God of the Underworld confronted Kratos and, after a drawn-out battle, Kratos managed to steal his Claws, crack his skull open and finally, steal his soul as well. His death caused the release and unrest of the souls of the Underworld. Kratos then used one of the Hyperion Gates on Mount Olympus to emerge back up to the city of Olympia. Kratos spots Helios and gives pursuit as he runs the mountain he comes across Gaia who begs for aid but still angry at Gaia for letting him fall Kratos cuts the vines of Gaia's hand when Gaia asks if she met anything to Kratos. The ghost of Sparta remarks in cruel irony "You were a mean to an end Gaia, nothing more" and tells her that the war with the gods is his not hers he then stabs the last vine with the Blade of Olympus breaking off her hand and causing her to fall of the mountain. Kratos then transverses inside the city of Olympia to see Perses battling Helios, who was unable to catch him due to his flying chariot and blinding light. However, with Kratos' help, they managed to ground Helios, Kratos then traveled through the city until he found a weakened Helios who begged for mercy claiming he wished to pay off his debt to Kratos for saving him from Atlas. Kratos then interrogated Helios over where he could find the flame of Olympus Helios told Kratos he would never find the flame and would submit his life to Zeus he then attempted to blind Kratos. The Ghost of Sparta overcame Helios and began to beat the wounded god who then told Kratos to defeat Zeus he had to step in the flame to receive its power Kratos accused him of lying as Hephaestus told him the flame kills all who touch it. Helios was shocked that Kratos would believe him saying "That freak has fallen from the graces of Olympus " Kratos said " That is exactly why I believed him" Helios said "My death will not lead you to Zeus" Kratos told Helios in a dark tone "That is where you are wrong" He then began to beat the Sun God furiously until he grabbing his head and killing him through decapitation. Helios' death caused the sun to blot out and dark storm clouds to cover the land. Later, Kratos killed Perses himself after being attacked by the Titan. After finding the Flame, he found with Pandora's Box, the very weapon he used to slay Ares, inside it. Athena explains to Kratos that although he had already used the Box against the God of War, it still contains a power strong enough to overcome the Gods. However, Kratos could not retrieve the Box right away, as whatever force would so much as touch the Flame would perish. The Spartan then pursued and killed a mocking Hermes, which, in turn, unleashed plague-carrying flies upon the people of Olympia. Kratos even bested his elder brother Hercules, after Hera ordered him to kill Kratos. He then returned to the Underworld to find a means of entering the Labyrinth, was nearly killed by Hephaestus and fought the Titan Cronos during his searching. When encountering Hera on his way to the Labyrinth, Kratos ended up killing her after she insulted Pandora, who he had grown an attachment to due to her resemblance to Calliope. Her death causes all plant life on Mount Olympus to die. After killing Hera, Kratos entered the Labyrinth and killed the Queen Skorpius and recovered the Boreas Ice-storm. Using it he rescued Pandora by fighting through various dangers in the Labyrinth. Acting upon her advice, Kratos descended to Hades and neutralized the Three Judges, demolished the Chain of Balance and raised the Labyrinth along with Pandora, an act which destroyed most of Olympus from the inside out. He then encountered Zeus and they both battled in the upper chambers of Olympus where the Flame was located, and the fight ended with Pandora sacrificing herself to extinguish the Flame in order for Kratos to get to the Box. Finding it empty, he was taunted by Zeus for producing another failure. Kratos then followed Zeus outside, which led him to the same dias on which he had encountered Zeus at the start of the war. Final Battle By the end, Gaia is the only known Titan left alive (Atlas was presumably still alive, but holding the world in his shoulders, similarly, Typhon's fate is unknown for many believe he ceased to exist when Gaia was brought to the future and thus did not fight in the battle Rhea could still be alive as she hid her son from Cronos) and she attempts to crush Kratos and Zeus, who both escaped into Gaia's heart chamber. Kratos then killed her, along with Zeus at the same time by stabbing the Blade of Olympus through Zeus and into Gaia's heart. However, Zeus' astral form emerged from his corpse, and attacked Kratos, infecting his mind with fear and dread. However, in a last-minute mental journey with the spirit of Pandora, Kratos learned to forgive himself for his past misdeeds, and overcame Zeus with the power of Hope, culminating in the world being enveloped in utter chaos. Athena congratulated the Spartan over his victory, and demanded that he give her the power of Hope, which she placed within the Box as a way to counteract the evils, were they ever unleashed to the world. Athena then discovered that when Kratos opened the Box years ago to slay Ares, the Gods were infected by the evils, while Kratos himself was endowed with Hope, which had been buried deep within rage and anger that Kratos had just finally freed himself from. Kratos then refused to return her power, and instead impaled himself on the Blade of Olympus, thus releasing Hope to all of mankind, so that they could survive through the chaos without the aid of the Gods, much to Athena's displeasure. Forces * Titans: Kratos (suicide, but ultimate fate is unknown), Gaia, Perses, and Cronos (all killed by Kratos) Oceanus (likely killed by Hades), Epimetheus (killed by Poseidon), Hyperion (unconfirmed, but likely killed by a Hippocampi). * Gods: Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Helios, Hermes,Hercules, Zeus (all killed by Kratos). The Olympus Sentries, although not gods, were also mostly eliminated by Kratos. Gallery 800px-Untitled 31.png Epimetheus.png Olympus gow.jpg Olympus gow 2.jpg Poseidon summons the leviathians.jpg Titans on olympus.jpg Untitled 16.png Untitled 17.png Untitled 18.png Untitled 8.png Category:Events Category:Wars Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:Titans Category:Gods Category:Demigods